


"Yes, Dean?"

by alexloveswinchesters



Series: Destiel smuts and fluffs [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Grace - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of Smut, SO MUCH FLUFF, Soul Binding, Wings, no real smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 08:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12627138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexloveswinchesters/pseuds/alexloveswinchesters
Summary: Dean comes to another near death experience but luckily Castiel is there to bring him back from the brink of death and into his loving arms.





	"Yes, Dean?"

**Author's Note:**

> Just fluff.  
> This idea popped in my head at 4 in the morning and I was like NEED TO WRITE DIS SHIT DOWN!!  
> So, here it is.  
> You're welcome  
> ~Alex

Dean clutched onto the trenchcoat of the blue-eyed man. The hunter had been stabbed by a stray shape shifter who'd found Dean in his motel room. The shifter had escaped just as Castiel had shown up. "C-Cas... I'm dying," Dean coughed up blood.

"No, not today," Cas' eyes flared blue and Dean felt a warm sensation were he'd been stabbed. Cas held the freckled hunter close to his chest. "How could you do that to me? Be so reckless, dammit! You hunted a bunch of shifters  ** _alone_** , when you know best of all people that you should never-" Castiel's voice cracked. "Dean, what the hell were you thinking?"

"T-that I could do it alone..." Dean muttered into the Angel's chest.

"Never do that again, you can never scare me like that again, what if I hadn't come in time, huh? Dean, I-I can't live without you. I love you," a tear trickled down his face. Warm lips pressed against his own.

"I love you too," Dean said, pulling away. 

"God, Sam must be worried..." Cas thought out loud.

"I left him a note,"

"Okay."

"Cas?"

"Yes, Dean?" 

"How'd you get here so fast without your wings?" Dean asked the angel, studying his face.

"Spell. I sensed your soul in distress and put together a teleportation spell as quickly as possible," Cas explained.

"Oh. Cas?"

"Yes, Dean?" 

"Fuck me." Dean smashed his lips into Castiel's a second time.

**~•~**

Castiel played with Dean's hair as they lay together in his shitty motel bed.

"Cas?"

"Yes, Dean?" Castiel looked down at the hunter with a puzzled look across his face.

"I'm not a celestial being... What are you gonna do when I uh- ya know..." Dean tailored off.

"Oh. Right. Dean, close your eyes." Dean obeyed and felt warmth wash over his body, and inside. He felt it pulsate through him and back and forth from him to the body that lay next to him. He opened his eyes to sneak a peek at whatever was going on and saw Castiel.

Only Castiel, nothing but Castiel. Selective vision. Not only did he see Cas, though. He saw beautiful golden wings stretch out and wrap around him. He saw each golden feather and the grace that emmited from each of them. Castiel glowed even brighter and Dean closed his eyes again. 

Dean let the warmth wrap around his very soul, taking over his mind as well.

"You may open your eyes," Cas said.

"What was that? What did you do?" Dean felt the warmth slip away.

"I bounded our souls. Forever. I can hear your thoughts, you can hear mine. Only if you want me to, though. At any time you can block that part out. I bound us together and you are now immortal, only killed by an angelic weapon."

"Holy shit Cas, I'm an angel?!" Dean exclaimed.

Castiel just chuckled,"No, but you can only be killed by one. You don't have the power nor skill to be an angel," Cas explained.

"But I live forever, right? With you?" 

"Yes, you, Sam, and I will walk the earth for a very long time."

"You did it to Sam, too?" Dean raised a questioning brow.

"Well, I didn't bind his soul to ours but I protected to heavily with my grace. He is immortal as well."

"So I never age?" 

"Nope."

"Do I still have to eat?"

"Of course, Only my father knows what would happen if you ever had _pie_ taken away from you," Castiel laughed and Dean snickered.

"Cas?" 

"Yes, Dean?"

"I love you."

"I love you too," Cas smiled.

"Cas?"

"Yes, Dean?"

"Do I still sleep?" 

"Yes, Dean."

"Sweet." Dean nuzzled up to Castiel's cheat and fell into a peaceful slumber, feeling the happiest he had in awhile. He felt loved. 


End file.
